


Hominem Revelio

by sofia_esquivel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Al final sí es correspondido, Amor no Correspondido, Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos - Freeform, Años 20s, M/M, Magia, No es Harry Potter, Viktor auror, Yuuri auror, Yuuri es un gran mago, Yuuri se hace el difícil
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofia_esquivel/pseuds/sofia_esquivel
Summary: Los años 20's en Estados Unidos eran una fuente de oportunidades infinitas, donde quien tenía más poder y control, lograba llegar a la cúspide. Pero el caos no es así, este se reparte de manera equitativa.Yuuri Katsuki, auror mágico, consigue una oportunidad para probar su valía ante el ministerio al ser enviado a este país acompañado de su nuevo compañero ruso del que poco conoce pero sospecha que no es lo que aparenta.Mientras tanto, un chico llamado Yuri Plisetsky viaja con uno de los circos más increíbles de Europa, dirigido por un hombre cegado por la ambición. Sin embargo, detrás de aquel mundo de luces y extravagancias, Yuri se encuentra con que el infierno aún lo persigue. Lo único que tiene es un amigo, quien bajo ninguna circunstancia puede saber su más grande secreto.-------------Disclaimer:Los personajes son pertenecientes al anime Yuri!!! on ICE escrito por Mitsurō Kubo, bajo la dirección de Sayo Yamamoto y producido por los estudios MAPPA.El universo pertenece a la serie de libros Harry Potter escrita por la autora J. K. Rowling y a la película Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos dirigida por David Yates y distribuida por Warner Bros. Pictures
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Budapest, Hungría. Julio de 1923.

Inhaló aire lo más que pudo. Llenó sus pulmones al máximo, tensando su cuerpo en el proceso. Al exhalar, se relajó.

Agudizó su oído y logró escuchar la música en vivo, casi imperceptible, notándose más los tambores y las trompetas. A lo mucho tenía cinco minutos.

Tomó la cinta sobre el tocador y amarró su cabello rubio en una coleta alta. Estaba tan acostumbrado a peinarse de esa manera para su espectáculo que no necesitaba de verse en el espejo. Sin embargo, tenía que asegurarse de que nada estuviera fuera de lugar.

Se sentó frente al tocador y tomó una de las brochas. Esta aún tenía pigmentos azules, los cuáles pasó con cuidado sobre las líneas finamente trazadas en su rostro. Sólo era para dar los toques finales.

—Yuri, es tu turno.

Una chica se asomó tras las cortinas que separaban los vestidores de la parte trasera del circo. Ella lucía muy similar a él, con el rostro cubierto en pintura de todos los colores para ocultar sus facciones.

—Lo sé. Ya voy.

Se puso de pie con pesadez. Era lo mismo que la noche anterior y que la anterior. Ese era el último día de la semana que harían presentaciones. Después de eso, serían cuatro días más para entrenar, cuidar a los animales y mantener el circo. Por dos semanas estarían en esa ciudad.

—Está desajustado tu traje. Ven, deja te ayudo.

Yuri se acercó a ella y se dejó hacer. El traje era nuevo y aún no estaba acostumbrado a él, por lo que no siempre le quedaba a la perfección.

—Es muy diferente al anterior —dijo la chica mientras acomodaba la tela.

—Es mucho más ajustado que el otro —comentó, observando sus brazos al descubierto, al igual que una de sus piernas. El resto era cubierto por un traje de lo más unido a su cuerpo, de colores llamativos que combinaban con su maquillaje.

—Es mejor así, ¿no? Usar demasiada tela no te dejaría hacer tu espectáculo. El director hizo bien en cambiártelo.

—Sí —susurró, bajando la mirada —, el director hizo bien…

—¡Ya estás listo! —dijo la joven, caminado hacia atrás para verlo bien—. Corre.

Le hizo caso y con paso apurado se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la carpa. Escuchó cómo estaba siendo anunciado por el director.

Volvió a hacer el ejercicio anterior. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente.

—¡No dejen que su vista los engañe! ¿Es un humano? ¿Quién dice que no es hijo de hadas? ¡Júzguenlo ustedes!

«No precisamente hadas, maldito anciano», se dijo antes de que las cortinas se abrieran.

La luz cegadora dio directo en sus ojos ya acostumbrados al blanco incandescente. Haciendo uso de su mejor porte, caminó con decisión hacia el centro de la arena.

La música le parecía tan natural como escuchar su respiración. Su cuerpo ya se movía al compás sin siquiera pensarlo, dirigiéndose hacia el punto central donde daría su espectáculo.

Los reflectores daban directo sobre su figura. Decenas de ojos se centraban en él, cuchicheando sobre su apariencia, preguntándose qué haría a continuación. No podía verlos debido a la luz dirigida a él, pero sabía que ahí estaban.

Se detuvo enfrente de una estructura bastante sencilla.

Cuatro varas de acero salían del suelo, tan altas como él. Sobre cada una de ellas había una superficie lisa del tamaño justo para que una palma de la mano pudiera posarse y cubrirla toda.

Su respiración se pausó. No era un trapecio, no volaría por los aires, no levantaría objetos pesados ni domaría bestias, pero su acto requería de un equilibrio inimaginable, de lo contrario caería de un modo doloroso o quedaría encajado entre las barras.

Apoyó una mano sobre la lisa superficie. Sus dedos sobrepasaban el borde, por lo que se sujetó lo mejor que pudo. Su otra mano hizo lo mismo con otra de las barras.

Haciendo uso de la fuerza de su cuerpo, se levantó sobre sus palmas, cada vez más y más hasta que terminó parado de manos. No sería gran cosa de no ser porque cada una de sus manos estaban sobre una mísera superficie que yacía encima de las barras que comenzaron a temblar por el peso. Estaban bien sujetas al suelo y quizá el público no notaba cómo temblaban, pero él sí, lo sentía en cada uno de sus músculos por mantener el equilibrio.

Exhaló con la mayor delicadeza y poco a poco fue depositando todo su peso sobre la mano izquierda. Quedó apoyado en una sola mano.

Escuchó el eco de los aplausos. En esos momentos estaba más concentrado en no caer que en la sorpresa del público.

Centró su mirada en la barra que tenía delante de él. A la vez que la música marcaba un punto de expectación. Esperó el momento justo, guardando el equilibrio hasta el último instante.

En el momento indicado, en perfecta sincronía con la música, dio un giro con su mano apoyada, haciendo rotar su cuerpo. Fue menos de un segundo el tiempo que tuvo, pero su mano derecha sabía dónde debía caer, hacia la barra de enfrente.

Se apoyó y recuperó el equilibrio. Los aplausos fueron más fuertes, y pronto lo serían más.

El equilibrio era su gran habilidad, pero su flexibilidad era su arma secreta.

Su cuerpo delgado y frágil era a la vez elegante y delicado. Doblaba sus piernas de maneras en las que la gente no había visto, llevaba su espalda a una curvatura casi imposible y todo aquello mientras mantenía el equilibrio sobre esa extensión de metal.

Cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo, se sintió extraño por no tener que centrarse en el equilibrio, pero sólo fue un instante. Ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer eso.

Los aplausos seguían, las ovaciones no se dejaban de escuchar. No sólo estaban fascinados por las habilidades de esa criatura tan inocente y delicada, sino que genuinamente se cuestionaban la procedencia de ese ser. Un humano no podría ser tan elegante a la vez que hacía movimientos imposibles.

Pero era un humano, tan humano como ellos. Aún así, su trabajo era hacerles creer que no.

Se retiró con la misma postura decidida hacia el punto por el que entró. Cuando las cortinas se cerraron detrás de él, suspiró pesadamente.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarla y destensar su cuello. Si fuera por él, ya se habría comenzado a quitar ese traje y a limpiarse el maquillaje del rostro, pero aún tenía que esperar a que la función de esa noche terminara, para así salir sonriente junto con los demás miembros del circo mientras agradecía los incontables aplausos.

Volvió a escuchar de fondo otras ovaciones. Alguien más acababa de hacer un acto digno de la sorpresa del público.

Se sentó cerca de una banca y masajeó sus articulaciones en muñecas. Le dolían bastante las manos.

La música continuó y payasos, trapecistas y toda clase de extrañezas para la vida cotidiana fueron presentándose ante la gente.

En cierto momento, todos comenzaron a reunirse detrás de la carpa. Cada uno de los que había presentado algo novedoso y extraño estaba listo para ser visto una última vez por esa noche.

—Lo hiciste increíble hoy.

Yuri volteó a su lado. Un joven con un par de años más que él le sonrió. El chico era de estructura musculosa, tiesa y varonil; una imagen inversa de lo que Yuri era.

—Dices lo mismo siempre, Beka.

—Porque siempre lo haces increíble.

Sonrió de lado sin voltear a verlo. La gran cortina roja comenzaba a abrirse y tenía que estar listo para salir con el resto.

Por última vez esa noche, los reflectores dieron en su cara, al igual que en todos los demás.

Junto a sus compañeros, salió, recibiendo los estruendosos aplausos. Levantó una mano para saludar, mostrando una amplia sonrisa en sus delgados labios.

De reojo, distinguió al dueño del circo, parado delante de los demás, presumiéndolos como si fueran sus preciados objetos en un museo de extrañezas y fantasía.

Las náuseas le hicieron dejar de sonreír, por lo que prefirió perderse en el presente y no pensar en el futuro. Quería imaginar que podía alargar el tiempo, que los segundos eran minutos y que esos aplausos no terminarían nunca. Porque bien sabía lo vendría esa noche.

Miró entre el público, preguntándose quién sería esta vez el "afortunado".

Para cuando el espectáculo terminó, se encaminó hacia una gran cubeta llena de agua. Quizá la usarían para darle de beber a algunos de los animales, pero no le importaba. Quería quitarse el maquillaje rápidamente y tenía la clara intención de sumergir el rostro y tallarse con fuerza hasta dejarlo limpio.

La misma chica que lo había ayudado a acomodarse su traje lo tomó del hombro. Yuri cerró los ojos lentamente, imaginándose lo que se avecinaba.

—El director quiere verte.

—¿Te dijo para qué?

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza. Claro que no iba a saber. Era nueva, era inocente, era ingenua.

—Enseguida voy.

Imaginó que lo querrían con todo y la vestimenta circense, con todo y el maquillaje puesto. Se resignó a saber que aún no podría volver a ser sólo un joven de 17 años, que aún debía ser esa misteriosa hada de rasgos exóticos.

«Sólo soy un chico ruso», se dijo. No se veía nada de extraño a sí mismo.

Se resignó a saber que no tenía escapatoria y se encaminó hacia la oficina del dueño del circo.

O al menos esa era la intención inicial.

Escuchó un quejido proveniente de las jaulas de los animales. El encargado de cuidarlos no estaba.

Habría ignorado bien ese sonido de no ser porque pertenecía a su animal favorito.

Entró, escuchando el escándalo que algunos de los animales hicieron al verlo, quizá con la idea de que tenía alimento para ellos.

Jaula tras jaula, se adentró hasta dar con lo que estaba buscando.

Dos tigres estaban en una estructura grande de metal. Una jaula grande para un humano, pero claramente pequeña para dos animales salvajes.

El motivo de queja de uno de ellos era que tenía sus grilletes muy ajustados. Frunció el ceño. Nueva gente había llegado al circo y seguramente uno de los trabajadores no supo cómo poner bien esas ataduras.

—No me dejas concentrarme. Espera.

Sabía que el tigre no le entendía, pero se estaba distrayendo mucho con sus quejidos. Esto era muy difícil para él y requería tanta concentración como fuera capaz si quería que todo saliera bien.

Extendió la mano a través de las rejas. No temía ser mordido por los animales.

Era cierto que Yuri era un joven de complexión delgada, pero eso no haría que pudiera caber a través de los barrotes. Esa no era su intención.

Quería que su mano estuviera lo más cercana a los grilletes. Cada centímetro contaba.

Cuando ya no pudo estirarse más, se quedó con su mano extendida, aún a cierta distancia de las patas del animal, donde los grilletes lo apretaban.

Enfocó su vista, entrecerrando los ojos, como si eso le permitiera centrar más su objetivo.

«Piensa que tu mano es un canal que lleva agua. Quieres llevar el agua hacia los grilletes. No pierdas el camino del canal», se repetía incesantemente mientras su mano seguía estirada, tanto que hasta temblaba.

«Vamos, quieres que llegue hasta allá. ¡Concéntrate!»

Lo imaginaba claramente en su cabeza, pero sabía que no era suficiente.

Segundo tras segundo, su brazo empezó a cansarse por el esfuerzo, pero su mente no.

En el último instante, sintió un cosquilleo extraño atravesar su brazo, desde su hombro, codo, muñeca, hasta su dedo más largo.

Un tenue sonido acompañado de una ligera onda surgió de su dedo, la cual se encaminó hacia los grilletes.

Los cuatro grilletes se quebraron, provocando que el animal se asustara, rugiera, y fuera a refugiarse con su otro compañero. Yuri igualmente se asustó, cayendo de espaldas.

Su respiración estaba agitada, una gota de sudor corría por sus sienes y sus manos estaban heladas. El maquillaje que aún tenía puesto ocultaba que había palidecido ligeramente por el esfuerzo. Pero había valido la pena.

—Lo siento. No era lo que quería. Se supone que sólo se aflojaría la que te lastimaba —dijo. Su vista se dirigió a los pedazos de metal que ahora soltaban un ligero humo, pareciendo que se habían quebrado con un gran tronido—. Me imagino que esto no pasaría con una varita…

Vio al tigre andando por la jaula. Siempre se preguntó por qué les ponían grilletes si ya estaban en jaulas. Para él, eran animales indefensos, víctimas de la fascinación humana. Les tenía compasión porque él también era eso.

Se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el traje, mentalizándose para la visita con el director.

—¿Yura? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dio un respingo por el susto, dándose vuelta bruscamente. El chico que antes lo había felicitado por su actuación, Otabek, estaba justo detrás de él.

«Si hubiera llegado unos segundos antes él habría…»

—Yo…

No tenía palabras. Aunque no sólo era por la sorpresa. Otabek normalmente lo dejaba sin palabras.

—Sabes que no puedes estar aquí. Pueden hacerte algo los animales.

Yuri regresó la mirada a los tigres, los cuales ya se habían sentado uno al lado del otro, haciéndose compañía.

—Los animales son lo que menos me preocupan aquí —dijo en tono seco.

Fue entendido a la perfección. El rostro de Otabek se endureció, si es que eso era posible con sus ya duras facciones.

—¿Te llamó el director?

Asintió levemente. No quería decir en voz alta la respuesta.

Prefirió no aplazarlo más. Pasó al lado de Otabek y siguió su paso hacia la oficina. O así hubiera sido de no ser porque una mano llena de cicatrices lo detuvo de su brazo.

—Se me hace tarde —le dijo con un tono que parecía suplicarle que no lo dejara ir.

—Si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría…

—No te culpes de algo que no sabías. Además, era esto o morirme de hambre en las calles.

No se lo diría, pero había veces en las que se cuestionaba si hubiera sido mejor ya haber muerto de hambre hace años, en especial cuando sucedían cosas como las que pasarían esa noche.

La mano en su brazo apretó más. No le dolía. Otabek jamás le hacía daño.

—Un día, Yura. Te prometo que un día te sacaré de aquí. Esta pesadilla tiene un final, yo lo sé.

Yuri asintió quedamente. Volteó a verlo y le dedicó lo más parecido que pudo a una sonrisa.

—Gracias —apenas murmuró.

Se soltó del agarre. Sentir afecto de aquella manera lo hacía débil, provocándole ganas de esconderse en los brazos de aquel lanzador de dagas.

Pero no. Más que nunca necesitaba valor.

Apuró su paso hacia la oficina del director. Éste seguramente estaría furioso por su tardanza, pero ya no le importaba.

—Tienes tanta suerte de que no haya llegado aún —lo recibió la voz de un hombre alto que le daba la espalda, viendo por una ventana.

«Yo no le llamaría suerte a nada de esto», pensó.

No le respondió y retomó su paso hacia el director. Fue hasta que estuvo a corta distancia de él que finalmente dio la vuelta.

El dueño era un hombre ya maduro, con algunas canas comenzando a asomarse de su cabellera negra. Su traje era elegante, al igual que su porte. Pero Yuri no se dejaba engañar. Sabía la clase de bestia que tenía delante.

—Estás algo sucio. Acércate.

Contra lo que dictaba su sentido común, Yuri dio un paso hacia delante. Una arcada quiso aparecer cuando la mano del hombre se posó sobre su hombro con un paño para limpiarlo.

—Es el traje más caro que hemos hecho hasta ahora. No vayas a romperlo, o sino tu deuda aumentará unos números más.

No contestó. Nunca valía la pena contestarle.

La mano con el paño comenzó a avanzar por su cadera. Yuri estaba consciente de que no estaba tan sucio como para limpiarlo. Lo único sucio ahí era la mente de ese hombre.

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando la nariz del director rozó su nuca. Fijó la vista en un punto perdido en el suelo, tratando de desconectar sus sentidos. La asquerosa lengua de ese hombre recorrió lo largo de su cuello. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, ya ni podía sentirla.

—Este hombre ha dado una gran suma por ti. No vayas a arruinarlo, o sino…

—Mi deuda aumentará. ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota?

El director lo soltó y lo volteó con brusquedad, apretándolo de los hombros, zarandeándolo. Una batalla de miradas comenzó.

—¿Cuántos hombres han estado dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo tuyo?

La sangre de Yuri hervía. El dueño sonrió y contestó su propia pregunta.

—Yo diría que los suficientes para que hayas aprendido a tener tu boca cerrada. No sé con qué dignidad hablas, hace tiempo dejaste de tenerla.

La puerta de la oficina sonó. Yuri dio un suspiro al saber que ya no estaría ni un momento más con ese depravado. Pero tampoco le alentaba salir de esa puerta acompañado de un extraño.

De la entrada surgió la figura de un hombre con toda la apariencia que un chofer tendría. Era un joven que debía tener poco más de veinte años. Yuri hubiera dado lo que fuera porque él resultara ser la persona que pagó la gran suma de dinero por él esa noche.

—Disculpe, vengo por… —era claro que no sabía cómo seguir la frase.

—Aquí lo tienen. Dile al señor Almássy que no se limite. Tiene total libertad de usarlo a su gusto —dijo, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Yuri, figurando una clara amabilidad falsa—. Esperaré la otra mitad con él de regreso.

—Le informaré a mi señor. Con su permiso.

Yuri caminó tras el joven en completo silencio. Su cuerpo se movía de manera automática, cual marioneta. Era mejor así.

—Por aquí, por favor.

Estuvo tentado a decirle que no fuera tan amable con él, pero calló. Pocas veces recibía un gesto de amabilidad de gente que no conocía, así que debía aprovecharlo.

Salieron a la entrada del circo. El lugar ya estaba vacío, con las taquillas cerradas y basura de comida en el suelo. Un auto era lo único que parecía decente en ese lugar.

El chofer abrió la puerta trasera. Adentro sólo se vislumbraba un vacío oscuro.

Por un momento vino a su mente la escena de hace unos momentos. Él parado enfrente del público, luciendo sus habilidades, su belleza, su gracia. La luz era tan intensa que no veía al público, sólo lo escuchaba.

Era igual aquí. Imaginó que esa oscuridad dentro del vehículo era porque la luz de unos reflectores imaginarios lo cegaban.

Estaba a punto de hacer su acto, de fascinar al público, de recibir aplausos.

Una mano cubierta por un guante surgió del vehículo, invitándolo a entrar.

Yuri extendió su mano y fue jalado con delicadeza hacia el interior.

Pero él no se imaginaba siendo abrazado por los brazos de un desconocido. Su nariz no se estaba enviciando del aroma a colonia cara con tabaco.

No. Él estaba sobre las barras verticales, manteniendo el equilibrio, bañándose de la adrenalina por no caer en el siguiente salto, concentrándose en el dolor de llevar sus músculos al extremo de su flexibilidad.

Esa noche su cuerpo no sería usado al antojo de un maldito loco adinerado. Se convencería a sí mismo de que no sería así, aunque la realidad le dijera lo contrario.

Pensó en Otabek. Él y su espectáculo de equilibrio en el circo eran lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo en ese mundo de pesadilla.

Y su magia, aunque no siempre lo obedeciera.


	2. Chapter 2

Prisión mágica de Tyur'mag, Rusia. Julio de 1923

La humedad no le permitía respirar cómodamente, al igual que el nauseabundo olor de la suciedad y el sudor humano.

Viktor Nikiforov arrugó su nariz, pero no cambió su expresión facial. La primera vez que asomó su vista a una de las celdas de la prisión, no pudo más que soltar una arcada. En ese entonces era un joven de 20 años que creía entender el mundo y soportar su orden. Ahora, a sus 22, algo de esa mentalidad había cambiado. Pocas cosas le sorprendían ya.

Dio un paso hacia delante. El hombre enfrente de él sollozaba mientras se recargaba contra la pared. No le importaba estar sentado en el suelo, pues tanto él como el piso estaban en las mismas condiciones inmundas.

—Padre —comenzó a decir Viktor para llamar su atención.

—Era necesario... —La voz de su padre se escuchó como apenas un murmullo doliente. No estaba viendo a su hijo, seguía con la mirada perdida.

—He venido a visitarte. —Su voz sonaba segura, pero por dentro había un hueco extraño en sus entrañas. Todo esto era irritante, vergonzoso y humillante. Sentir lástima por aquel que alguna vez lo cargó en el aire y lo cobijó en las noches era una sensación horrenda.

—Era necesario, Evgenia —volvió a decir el hombre, temblando de sus hombros como si fuera a llorar—. Por el bien de todos…

Viktor sabía a quién pertenecía esa última frase. Frunció el ceño. El hombre estaba delirando.

No le contestó al instante. Pensó que después de tantos años le sería más fácil responderle, pero no era así. Seguía pesándole la idea de que esa persona temblando, llena de suciedad, con los huesos notándose debajo de la piel, era su padre.

Dio otro paso más cerca. Los guardias de la prisión no los vigilaban. Estaba usando su derecho a visita.

—Si mi madre te viera en estos momentos, no creería que eres tú.

No quería que su voz sonara así de rasposa y dura, pero no podía evitarlo, así como no podía evitar que su cuerpo estuviera tieso, que sus expresiones se hubieran endurecido.

Por primera vez, su padre le regresó la mirada vidriosa y amarillenta. Sus ojos se veían enormes, pero sólo porque su cara carecía de juventud alguna, chupada por completo hasta adherirse a los huesos.

Comenzó a mordisquearse una uña, la cual ya casi había desaparecido de ese dedo. Se había hecho de la maña de arrancársela. Casi lo había logrado.

—El ministerio me manda a Nueva York. Creo que pasarán años para que vuelva a verte.

Viktor sabía que no estaba siendo escuchado. La mente de su padre no estaba ya ahí. Hace años había cesado de existir. Ahora sólo quedaba lo más parecido a un humano, humillado y abandonado tras las rejas de la fría Rusia.

El joven suspiró y dio media vuelta. Quizá había sido un error haber ido.

Paró en seco cuando esa mano esquelética lo tomó de la muñeca. Para estar en sus huesos, era fuerte y firme, como si hubiera encontrado un motivo para recuperar sus fuerzas.

—Entiende por qué lo hice, Viktor. Entiéndelo.

El cuerpo del hombre mostraba su desesperación. Temblaba y sollozaba. Aún así, su voz era débil, impotente, producto de sus pésimas condiciones de vida.

Viktor no pudo más. Levantó la vista hacia el negro techo y recordó por qué había hecho ese viaje hasta ahí. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Regresó la vista hacia aquel mago indefenso, dio un paso hacia él hasta quedar enfrente suyo y bajó para colocarse en cuclillas. Cuando su mano tocó su hombro huesudo, Dimitri Nikiforov hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa, quedando más bien como una mueca siniestra.

Por un instante, un resto de su vitalidad se asomó por esos cristalinos ojos azules. Que su hijo le sonriera como un cómplice significaba todo para él.

—Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, padre. Créeme que ahora lo entiendo. Fue por el bien de todos.

Londres, Inglaterra. Julio de 1923

Ese día iba a llover. Yuuri Katsuki dejó de ver por la ventana para ir por uno de sus abrigos y un paraguas.

Aprovechó para verse al espejo por última vez antes de salir al trabajo. Se acomodó sus gafas y alisó la tela de su ropa. Siempre debía verse formal para el trabajo, aunque no se consideraba alguien interesado en las apariencias.

Se acercó a la chimenea de su sala y tomó un pequeño saco de la repisa arriba del fuego. Al abrirlo, tomó de su interior un puñado de polvos que lanzó a las llamas. Estas adquirieron un color verdoso inmediatamente.

Nada sorprendido de ese hecho, como si fuera algo de la vida diaria –y lo era–, caminó hacia el interior de la chimenea, sin sufrir daño alguno.

—Ministerio británico de magia, Londres.

Apenas terminó de decir la última palabra, desapareció entre las llamas, quedando su casa sola y sin rastro alguno de que un evento tan extraño sucediera.

Apareció en otra chimenea, en otro lugar muy distinto de la ciudad, tan distinto que no toda la población de Londres sabía siquiera de su existencia.

Cruzó la chimenea y una gran explanada en forma de túnel surgió delante de él. La gente podría pasar por personas comunes pertenecientes a algún departamento gubernamental, pero tenían la costumbre de portar capas o abrigos de largas colas que llegaban casi hasta sus pies. Sin embargo, más allá de esas personas que iban y venían, lo que verdaderamente llamaba la atención eran lechuzas volando cual aves por el techo, uno que otro duende caminando ajetreado y muchas más chimeneas de donde salía más y más gente del fuego verdoso.

Yuuri se quitó un poco el polvo y, sin perder nada de tiempo, caminó entre el mar de gente, acostumbrado ya a todo eso.

Fue directo hacia uno de los asensores, al cual alcanzó a subir antes de que este avanzara.

—¿Piso? —preguntó un joven con cara de aburrimiento y su mano sobre una palanca.

—Piso dos. Departamento de seguridad mágica.

El elevador comenzó a moverse. Yuuri se sentía apretado entre tanta gente. Ubicó a algunos cuantos y los saludó con la cabeza. Nadie tenía tiempo de ponerse a charlar a esas horas de la mañana, y mucho menos con tanto ajetreo por los eventos recientes.

Se abrió la puerta del elevador y Yuuri salió inmediatamente. Caminó por un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta, la cual abrió.

Dentro había muchos cubículos pequeños y una gran puerta donde se encontraba quien dirigía a todos los trabajadores de ese departamento.

Yuuri caminó apurado hacia su cubículo, donde había fotografías pegadas por toda la pared, junto con anotaciones suyas al lado de algunas de ellas e hilos que conectaban a ciertas personas.

Dejó su abrigo sobre su silla y tomó el periódico de ese día que se encontraba sobre su mesa. Apenas iba sentándose cuando una pila de papeles cayó sobre su escritorio.

—Ni se te ocurra sentarte a leer el periódico, Yuuri. Te traje algo especial.

De entre la montaña de papeles, Yuuri distinguió una cabellera negra. Tuvo que ponerse de pie para verlo mejor.

—¡Phichit! ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, tomando la primera hoja que se encontró.

—¿Recuerdas que ayer dijiste que darías lo que fuera porque alguien te hiciera una investigación sobre Arthur Brown? Bueno, aquí la tienes.

Yuuri pasaba de un papel a otro con sus ojos marrones muy abiertos. No podía dar pie a lo que tenía delante de él.

Volteó a mirar a su amigo y se encontró que este tenía unas ojeras enormes, seguramente por no haber dormido en toda la noche recolectando esos papeles.

—Phichit, no tenías por qué hacer esto —dijo sonriendo, aunque a la vez parecía avergonzado.

—No tenía sueño en la noche. Además, tú ya eres un auror oficial, yo aún estoy en entrenamiento. Tengo más tiempo libre que tú.

—Pero aún así…

—¡Katsuki!

Los dos se sobresaltaron y se pusieron rígidos, volteando a ver a la vez hacia la puerta de la oficina al fondo. Yuuri dejó rápidamente los papeles sobre la mesa.

—Señor Scamander, pensé que estaba fuera de la ciudad.

Theseus Scamander era el auror más reconocido del ministerio. Con un antecedente de decenas de criminales capturados, no había quién pudiera estar a su nivel.

Hasta que llegó Yuuri Katsuki.

Hijo de muugles, nació en Inglaterra después de que sus padres emigraran de Japón hace ya décadas.

Totalmente ajeno al mundo de la magia, creció como un niño más, hasta que a los once años recibió una carta que decía que había sido aceptado en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Su mundo tuvo un giro repentino del cuál jamás se arrepintió. Conoció el lado maravilloso de la magia y quedó fascinado por todo a su alrededor.

En el primer día conoció a Phichit Chulanont. Era un caso similar al de él, siendo hijo de padres no ingleses pero el sí siéndolo por nacimiento. Desafortunadamente, su separación vino cuando Yuuri fue seleccionado en la casa Ravenclaw, mientras que Phichit fue en la de Gryffindor. Aún así, los siete años que estudiaron fortalecieron su amistad y la mantuvieron incluso después de la graduación, pues ambos decidieron dedicarse a la misma profesión.

—¿Qué están tramando ustedes dos? —preguntó Theseus levantando una ceja y viendo hacia la pila de papeles arriba del escritorio de Yuuri, los cuales fueron inútilmente cubiertos por Phichit.

—Nada, señor Scamander. Asuntos de investigación del caso de Arthur Brown —contestó Phichit de manera inocente.

—No le preguntaba a usted, joven Chulanont.

Yuuri y Phichit habían decidido en su cuarto año de educación mágica que ellos serían aurores, los cazadores de magos oscuros que poco a poco iban aumentando en número en el nuevo siglo XX.

Fueron tomados a broma por los demás, ya que la profesión de auror era de las más importantes que podía tener un mago. Tenías que ser perfecto en todo, hábil en pociones, transformaciones y encantamientos; debías saber de sigilo y de espionaje. No eran características que se vieran en esos jóvenes de tan sólo catorce años.

Sin embargo, Yuuri tomó la burla de todos como un reto. Quería demostrarse a sí mismo. Y así lo hizo.

Cuando entró a la academia de entrenamiento para ser auror, ya era alguien con un nombre conocido. Había sido el mejor estudiante de su generación en Hogwarts. Era simplemente un estudiante modelo.

Por ello se convirtió en la mira de Theseus Scamander, quien sabía que el talento y la pasión para ser un cazador de magos oscuros se encontraba en ese delgado cuerpo y rostro de rasgos asiáticos.

Y no se equivocó. Faltando un año para que terminara el entrenamiento, Yuuri fue nombrado auror por el ministerio de magia, dejando atrás al resto de sus compañeros.

—Descuide, señor Scamander, sólo estábamos platicando sobre el caso —le contestó Yuuri, bajando la mirada.

—Eso espero.

Yuuri Katsuki sólo tenía un defecto dentro de toda su perfección: trabajaba según sus instintos lo guiaran, no por lo que sus superiores le dijeran. Era un talento, sí, pero en un lugar donde se debe trabajar en conjunto con otros, el talento a veces podía convertirse en defecto.

—Y usted, Chulanont, si tanto tiempo tiene para meter sus narices donde no debe, le recomendaría rellenar los formularios que le pedí ayer.

Yuuri escuchó cómo Phichit se excusaba de mil y un maneras. Siempre había sido así, su amigo tenía una gran carisma y habilidad para relacionarse con la gente. Seguramente en un instante se quitaría al superior de ellos de encima.

Regresó la vista hacia la pila de papeles que le proporcionó su amigo. En uno de ellos destacaba la dirección de una calle. Por qué fue eso sobre lo que puso su vista y no otra cosa era algo que no sabía, no al menos hasta unos segundos después.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y dio media vuelta, hacia la serie de imágenes, recortes de periódico y fotografías que tenía en toda la pared de su cubículo. Esa dirección ya la había visto en algún lugar.

—Katsuki, ¿me escucha?

Era claro que no. Yuuri tomó el papel y lo colocó al lado del recorte de periódico a su derecha.

—Yuuri, te habla Scamander.

Phichit lo tomó de la manga de su ropa, pero Yuuri buscaba la varita que había dejado sobre su escritorio.

La tomó y la acercó a la fotografía en movimiento de una calle donde se había dado un asesinato. Necesitaba verla más de cerca.

Colocó la punta de la varita sobre el papel, justo en el punto que no podía ver con tanta claridad.

La imagen se agrandó al punto de que fue más fácil ver el número de la calle colocado sobre una de las paredes del edificio. Yuuri sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Ya sé dónde está!

Los otros dos, además de algunos compañeros de la oficina, brincaron por el grito de júbilo que dio el joven auror.

Yuuri miró el reloj en su muñeca. Aún estaba a tiempo.

—Sólo tengo unos minutos para llegar.

Sin importarle nada a su alrededor, Yuuri se puso su abrigo y escondió en ella la varita, corrió hacia la puerta de la oficina, por la que había entrado no hace más de algunos minutos.

—¡Eso, Yuri! ¡Atrápalo y llévalo a Azkaban!

Phichit dio un par de brincos, gritando y alentando a su amigo, quien ya había desaparecido por la puerta corriendo.

—¡Katsuki, regresa!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Yuuri seguramente ya había aparecido en la escena del crimen y nada podía escuchar de los gritos de su superior.

Theseus, al ver que los demás aurores volteaban a verlo, carraspeó un poco y recobró la compostura, acomodando su impecable ropa.

Fingiendo que nada se había escapado de sus manos, volteó a ver por encima a Phichit, quien, al sentir el peso de una mirada sobre él, pasó de una risa triunfal a una nerviosa. Volteó a ver al el auror al lado de él.

—Y usted, Chulanont, ¿cómo se declara? —preguntó Theseus arqueando de nuevo una ceja, ocultando sus ganas de ponerse a gritar de coraje.

—¡Tan inocente como cuando entré a Hogwarts! —dijo con velocidad—. ¡Cierto! Los formularios no se van a llenar solos, ¿verdad, señor Scamander?

—Un día tú y el joven Katsuki…

—Bueno, si no me necesita para nada más —lo interrumpió mientras caminaba poco a poco hacia su cubículo—, le deseo un buen día.

Antes de que pudiera decirle una palabra más al aprendiz, Phichit ya estaba corriendo hacia su lugar asignado.

Theseus suspiró pesadamente y caminó hacia el escritorio de Yuuri, mirando con atención la fotografía amplificada.

—¿Cómo concluiste que ese era el lugar? —preguntó sin darse cuenta en voz alta, a nadie en particular—. De verdad tienes un don, Katsuki.

Yuuri, apenas pudo salir del ministerio, desapareció y reapareció en la calle que había encontrado en el mapa. No quería detenerse justo en la dirección que buscaba, pues podía llegar a ser visto.

Miró a su alrededor y se escondió en un callejón cercano. Un hombre pasó caminando cerca y Yuuri se escondió más adentro. Debía actuar con cautela. Un movimiento en falso podría costarle no sólo el no capturar a quien buscaba, sino hasta morir.

En el momento en que dejó de pasar gente, corrió hacia el edificio que buscaba. Mientras se recargaba contra uno de los muros miró hacia las ventanas. No parecía haber nadie.

Trató de regular su respiración y mantenerla silenciosa. Debía existir un acceso al edificio por donde pudiera entrar sin ser visto.

Dio un par de pasos alrededor. Sus ojos marrones se movían cual colibrí de un punto a otro, sin dejar ningún hueco sin revisar.

Pero su vista se detuvo en el espacio menos llamativo de todos. Al lado de una de las ventanas estaba toda una parte del muro de ladrillos. Sólo él sabría que ahí podía haber algo, porque los ojos de cualquier otra persona habrían descartado ese lugar inmediatamente.

Acercó una de sus manos a la pared. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Es un encantamiento desilusionador —murmuró tan bajo que no pudo ser escuchado.

Acercó su varita al muro y le dio tres golpecitos.

—Aparecium.

No era que una puerta hubiera sido creada en el muro. La verdad era nunca había existido tal muro, sino que la puerta de ahí había sido camuflada con magia.

Ni se inmutó en abrirla con la mano. Era más que evidente que así no abriría.

Se ahorró el decir el hechizo en voz alta. Sólo hizo un movimiento serpenteante delante de la puerta y esta se abrió.

—Esperaba más de ti, Arthur Brown.

Suspiró y entró. De todas formas no tenía que tomarse tan a la ligera la situación. Si algo había aprendido en sus años de entrenamiento como auror, era que confiarse era lo peor que podía hacer.

Unas escaleras delante de la puerta le dieron acceso a un pasillo oscuro. Comenzó a dar pasos cautelosos, retomando su costumbre de ver hacia todas direcciones, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Sus oídos sólo alcanzaban a percibir lo acompasado de su respiración y el pisar lento de sus zapatos. Parecía ser que nadie se encontraba ahí, pero no era algo que pudiera dar por sentado.

Comenzó a sentirse mareado, seguramente por tratar de mantener su respiración lenta a pesar de que la adrenalina corría por sus venas.

Casi terminaba de recorrer el pasillo. Apoyó su mano contra la pared. Pasó la mano por su frente, encontrando sudor. Algo no estaba bien.

Enfocó la vista e inspeccionó a su alrededor. De nuevo esa soledad y oscuridad. Excepto por un detalle pequeño, muy pequeño.

Del techo caía un hilo tan delgado que casi era invisible. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta dar con el final. Una araña estaba colgada a mitad de la nada.

Frunció el ceño y se acercó. Algo no tenía sentido.

Al tenerla de frente, cayó en cuenta de que el arácnido estaba muerto.

«¿Qué araña muere mientras va bajando del techo?», alcanzó a preguntarse y quitándose más sudor de la frente.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y lo entendió al instante.

—¡El aire!

Había estado inhalando veneno, debía ser una pócima en estado gaseoso que fue mezclada con el aire del lugar. Ahora entendía por qué no había nadie en el pasillo.

Abrió su abrigo lo más rápido que pudo. Dentro tenía un bolsillo donde metió la mano. Esta pareció entrar a un agujero muy grande, pero en realidad era que el bolsillo había sido encantado para poder tener más especio del que visiblemente aparentaba.

—Tercer frasco a la derecha —se dijo para recordar.

Sacó su mano del bolsillo, y vio los dos frascos pequeños que tenía en su palma.

Se puso de rodillas en el suelo. Sus piernas ya no lo sostenían bien.

Abrió los dos y comenzó a vaciar uno, que contenía un polvo amarillento, dentro del otro, que guardaba un líquido.

Trató de medir lo mejor que podía. Un poco más o un poco menos de lo debido y ambas tendrían consecuencias peores que en la que se encontraba en ese momento.

Se bebió el líquido del frasco, esperando lo mejor.

Se recargó contra el muro y buscó regular su respiración. Nunca se sabía a qué clase de pociones venenosas se podían enfrentar los aurores. Debían reconocer los efectos que sufrían y pensar al instante en cómo neutralizarlos.

Sonrió un poco cuando notó que su respiración se estaba regulando por sí sola. El sudor frío de su frente ya no continuaba. Aún así, tenía que darse prisa.

Se levantó como pudo y siguió andando. Se encontraba mejor, pero tenía que salir de ese lugar antes de que el efecto curativo pasara. Al fin y al cabo, aún seguía respirando el aire venenoso.

Llegó hasta el otro extremo del pasillo, en donde había una puerta. Era obvio que esa no la ocultarían, pues quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado ,tenía la esperanza de que el intruso moriría por respirar el aire tóxico antes de siquiera poder tocar la manija de la puerta.

Pero no era el caso esta vez. Yuuri no era vencido como si fuera un mago cualquiera.

Abrió la puerta con la mano. Dentro había una habitación similar a un comedor, con una gran mesa en el centro y sillas alrededor. El lugar parecía abandonado. Dudaba que alguien viviera ahí todos los días. Era más bien un refugio.

Entró y miró al suelo, encontrándose con pisadas en el suelo lleno de polvo.

Reconoció una de las huellas. Era de Arthur Brown.

Se agachó para inspeccionarla, pero no pudo hacerlo.

—¡Expelliarmus!

La varita en la mano derecha de Yuuri fue desprendida como si alguien se la hubiera arrancado, chocando contra el otro extremo de la habitación.

Volteó en dirección a la procedencia del hechizo. Detrás de la puerta apareció un hombre que jamás había visto. Imaginó que sería uno de los ayudantes del criminal al que investigaba.

—¡Levanta las manos! —le dijo el hombre, visiblemente triunfal de haber podido desarmar al auror.

Yuuri las levantó cautelosamente, sin quitar la vista del hombre que se acercaba a él y lo aprisionaba por la espalda, colocando su varita en el cuello de Yuuri por si debía atacar.

Detrás suyo escuchó pasos. Otro mago se acercaba. El panorama no se veía nada bien. Y estaba por empeorar.

El hombre que buscaba, Arthur Brown, apareció por el pasillo del que venía. El criminal que había estado buscando por un mes, responsable de la muerte de dos magos y seguidor indiscutible del mago oscuro Gellert Grindelwald caminaba sin cuidado alguno hacia él.

—No esperaba que nos encontráramos tan pronto, Yuuri Katsuki.

Yuuri se mantuvo sereno a pesar de lo grave de la situación.

—Me siento honrado de que sepa mi nombre. —El sarcasmo en la voz de Yuuri hizo que Arthur Brown frunciera el ceño.

—Mi padre y mi hermano están en la prisión de Azkaban porque un niño como tú los capturó. ¿No crees que es obvio que me sabría tu nombre?

Yuuri sólo hacía tiempo al hablar para seguir analizando sus posibilidades, las cuales veía casi reducidas a cero. Aún estaba debilitado por el veneno y eran tres contra uno.

Su vista se enfocó en uno de los secuaces del criminal, quien había sacado su varita y tenía en la mira la de Yuuri, del otro lado de la habitación tirada en el piso.

—Accio —dijo el hombre.

Pero nada sucedió, la varita de Yuuri no fue hacia el hombre, sino que quedó inmóvil en el suelo.

Yuuri tenía sólo un segundo para aprovecharse de la confusión. Si tenía que cambiar la situación a su favor, ese era el momento.

Tomó de los brazos al hombre que lo aprisionaba por detrás y, en un movimiento certero, le pegó con su codo en la boca del estómago, haciendo que el hombre se contrajera de dolor. Yuuri volteó y lo derribó, cayendo los dos al suelo.

Fue a propósito su caída, al ir hacia atrás, logró estar un poco más cerca de su varita, aunque esta aún no estaba a su alcance.

Estiró la mano lo más que pudo. No tenía intención de alcanzarla, pero entre más cerca estuviera su mano, mejor.

—Venite.

La varita respondió por sí sola y se movió a gran velocidad hacia la mano de su dueño. Yuuri cerró la mano apenas la atrapó. Se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, tratando de ignorar el mareo repentino que sintió. No estaba en condiciones ideales para usar hechizos sin varita, pero al menos había funcionado.

—Caecatum aria —dijo inmediatamente. Un segundo de descanso podría ser su ruina.

Una luz cegadora salió de su varita, provocando que todos los presentes cerraran fuertemente sus ojos, incapaces de abrirlos luego de que la luz desapareciera.

Antes de que Yuuri pudiera decir otro hechizo. Arthur Brown se liberó de la ceguera y actuó.

—Everte Statum.

Yuuri sintió cómo su cuerpo era lanzado por una fuerza invisible y salía por los aires, chocando su espalda contra la mesa, llevándose consigo una silla. Trató de jalar aire, pero le dolía.

Abrió los ojos y vio cómo uno de los secuaces lanzaba un hechizo. No alcanzó a escucharlo, pero aún así, supo qué hacer.

—¡Impedimenta! —dijo. El hechizo se desvió y no dio contra él —. Incarcero.

Unas sogas surgieron alrededor del cuerpo de ese hombre, aprisionándolo como si fuera una serpiente, llevándolo al suelo e incapacitándolo para moverse.

Yuuri vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo el mago al que perseguía levantaba su varita. Apenas pudo reaccionar.

—¡Crucio!

—Cave inimicum —jadeó Yuuri. Su cuerpo ya no podía más con ese duelo. Todo sucedía demasiado rápido y no se encontraba sano.

Aún así, tenía que hacer un último esfuerzo, sino todo habría sido en vano.

—Destructo.

Encima del otro secuaz en esa habitación, cayeron partes del techo, quedando sepultado. El hechizo hacía que parte de la estructura del lugar cayera encima de la persona, pero no lo suficientemente pesada como para matarlo, sólo enterrarlo.

Sin embargo, el hechizo le quitó el instante de ventaja que llevaba.

—¡Contracturo!

Yuuri gritó fuertemente. Cayó de rodillas mientras sujetaba su brazo derecho. Estaba dislocado. Jadeaba de dolor y gemía. No podría usar ese brazo hasta curarlo.

—Has perdido, niño —dijo triunfante el mago oscuro—. —¡Crucio!

—¡Cistem aperio! —gritó Yuuri con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Había usado su otra mano para lanzar el hechizo.

Arthur Brown cayó aturdido en el suelo. Yuuri no pudo desviar la maldición lanzada contra él, pero por suerte no había sido del todo bien ejecutada. Gritó al sentir como si fuego lo consumiera en su interior. Aún así, el dolor duró no más de un par de segundos.

—Hechizos sin varita —comenzó a decir Arthur Brown mientras aún se sacudía un poco en el suelo—, combates de golpes como los muggles, usar la varita con ambas manos… ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?

Yuuri jadeaba en el suelo, incapaz de moverse. Aún así, sonrió un poco, cerrando uno de sus ojos aún por el dolor de su brazo.

—Sólo soy un auror de Gran Bretaña —susurró. No podía hablar más fuerte.

Vio una luz proveniente de una de las ventanas. La pared cayó, como si un objeto gigantesco hubiera chocado contra ella.

Cuando el escombro comenzó a disiparse. Varios aurores, entre ellos Theseus Scamander, entraron en la habitación. Uno de ellos lanzó un hechizo que ató las manos de Arthur Brown y otro lo amenazó con la varita en el cuello.

Yuuri fue socorrido inmediatamente. Todos los magos presentes, incluidos los capturados, desaparecieron de la escena, dejando a su rastro sólo una habitación con una pared derrumbada que cualquier persona no mágica pensaría que se había caído por lo vieja que era.

Yuuri terminó de ser curado en la oficina del departamento de aurores. Fue limpiado todo el veneno de su interior y su brazo quedó intacto en poco tiempo. Estaba cansado, pero al menos ya no temblaba.

—A mi oficina, Katsuki.

Theseus vio a Yuuri sentado en la silla de su cubículo. La curadora que lo estaba atendiendo iba a decir algo en defensa de su paciente, pero la mirada del jefe de los aurores bastó para que recogiera sus cosas y se fuera.

—No pensé que iba a estar con más personas —comenzó a decir Yuuri sin tener permiso para hablar—. Lo sé, me dejé llevar. Yo me encargaré de la reconstrucción de esa pared y…

—Irás a Nueva York.

Yuuri cayó inmediatamente y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Levantó la vista hacia su jefe, quien no parecía nada contento, pero tampoco estaba enfurecido.

—¿Nueva York? ¿Qué quieren los americanos de mí?

—La policía mágica internacional tiene los ojos sobre ti después de haber capturado a toda la familia Brown. Se han manifestado cada vez más seguidores de Grindelwald en la ciudad americana. Estarás a cargo de resolver algunos casos en colaboración con el Congreso Mágico de Estados Unidos.

Yuuri se quedó callado bastante rato, incrédulo. Hasta hace unos minutos había jurado que sería reprendido por sus actos imprudentes contra el mago oscuro, hasta quizá revocado de su cargo. Ahora parecía que era todo lo contrario.

—No sé qué decir…

—¿Decir? No tienes que decir nada, Katsuki. Eres un auror del ministerio británico, tú no tienes derecho a decidir sobre nada.

Yuuri sabía que esas palabras no sólo eran en referencia a su nueva misión en Nueva York.

—Entendido, señor.

Se puso de pié y caminó hacia fuera de la oficina. Theseus sólo le dirigió unas últimas palabras:

—Y Katsuki —sonrió malvadamente—, reparar el edificio, el pago a la enfermera y otros detalles producto de tu momento de jugar al héroe saldrán de tu pago de esta quincena.

—¡¿Qué?!

La puerta se cerró en sus narices. Suspiró pesadamente.

—¡Yuuri! —Llegó sin previo aviso Phichit. El sigilo era una de sus cualidades, en especial cuando había chismes de los que se pudiera enterar— ¡Supe que irás a Nueva York! Muero de envidia. Es una ciudad tan increíble…

—Aún estoy tratando de entender qué pasa —dijo Yuuri con la vista perdida. No podía tomarse la noticia del mismo modo que Phichit.

—Tranquilo. Te irá bien —le dijo para confortarlo—. Tienes que mandarme cartas todos los días. Necesito saber cómo es allá, y también quiero saber cómo es tu compañero.

Yuuri volteó a verlo rápidamente. ¿De qué hablaba?

—¿Compañero?

—¿No te lo dijo el jefe? Estos casos son de nivel internacional, Yuuri. Tengo entendido que tu compañero será mandado por parte del parlamento ruso.

Yuuri refunfuñó y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo. Aún no era ni medio día y ya había vivido de todo. Lo último que necesitaba era saber que tendría un compañero en un país que no conocía. Él trabajaba solo, siempre había sido así.


	3. Chapter 3

—Puedes decirle a tu amo que la otra mitad del pago la encontrará en estos momentos cerca de su oficina. Uno de mis empleados la ha dejado ahí.

—Yo no tengo ningún amo —le contestó a aquel grotesco hombre mientras abría la puerta trasera del carro y bajaba. Aún así, al final fue tomado de la mano con firmeza. Volteó con una mirada de recelo.

—Podrías tener uno —comenzó a decirle con suavidad aquel hombre—. No volverías a poner tus bellos pies sobre excremento de elefante, sino sobre alfombras de seda. A cambio sólo harías todas las noches lo que hicimos juntos hoy.

Yuri sintió una arcada en su pecho de tan sólo recordar esos labios asquerosos sobre su piel.

—Preferiría ahogarme en excremento de elefante —dijo con una triunfal sonrisa. Si el pago ya estaba hecho, no tenía por qué tratarlo bien.

Con fuerza, el hombre empujó a Yuri, haciendo que este cayera sobre el lodo.

—Entonces comienza tragándote eso. Ya hasta debes estar acostumbrado.

Las puertas se cerraron y el carro arrancó. Yuri se quedó un momento en el suelo, quitando el lodo de su cara con la mano.

Comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero sintió una punzada en su entrada anal y sus piernas flaquearon. Cayó de nuevo al suelo.

—Lo que me faltaba…

Iba a incorporarse de nuevo, esta vez con más cuidado, cuando sintió un brazo que lo sostenía por la cintura y lo ayudaba a alzarse con tremenda facilidad.

Bastó un segundo para que reconociera el brazo de aquella persona sin necesidad de verla a la cara.

—Gracias, Beka.

—Ven, sube a mi espalda. Cynthia tiene lista agua caliente para que te limpies.

—No soy un maldito inválido como para que me cargues —le dijo, aunque no se soltó del agarre.

—Vamos, Yura, no hagas esto más difícil.

El que lo llamara de esa manera, acompañado de aquel tono serio pero a la vez cargado de empatía, hizo que Yuri suspirara resignado y dejara que Otabek se colocara delante de él. Estiró los brazos y se agarró del los hombros de su amigo, sintiendo cómo este lo tomaba de sus muslos y lo alzaba con facilidad, como su fuera un bulto sin peso.

Comenzaron a andar entre las carpas oscuras y silenciosas, muy contrarias a su apariencia matutina. Yuri miró a su alrededor, imaginando a la gran mayoría de sus compañeros del circo durmiendo, tratando de descansar para al día siguiente soportar el arduo trabajo. No dudaba que alguien más estaba seguramente en su condición, pero prefería no pensar en eso.

Regresó la vista hacia el frente y bajó el mentón para apoyarlo entre el hombro y el cuello de Otabek. Con el balanceo de su cuerpo, además de su aroma que siempre le traía recuerdos confortantes, comenzó a sentir sueño.

Otabek carraspeó un poco cuando sintió la nariz de Yuri rozar con su cuello. Inmediatamente el rubio dio un respingo, despertando.

—No te vayas a quedar dormido. Aún tengo que limpiarte.

—Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo —le dijo Yuri con un sonrojo que bien podía ser de molestia o de vergüenza.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

Ambos entraron a una de las pequeñas carpas donde ellos compartían habitación. Adentro había una tina pequeña algo vieja y descuidada, pero en esos momentos a Yuri lo único que le llamaba la atención era el agua caliente en su interior.

Había un pacto silencioso entre los miembros del circo. Nadie podía hablar de las cosas que el director les hacía pasar a algunos, pero podían ayudarse entre ellos siempre y cuando nadie dijera nada al respecto. Se había sabido de miembros del circo que habían buscado denunciar el mundo tan horrible que vivían. Nunca más se volvía a saber de ellos.

—Otabek, ¿te ayudo a limpiarlo? —preguntó lo chica que había preparado el agua caliente.

—No, descuida. Ya hiciste mucho por mí —le contestó primero Yuri mientras bajaba de la espalda de Otabek—. Mejor ve a dormir.

Yuri era conocido por ser alguien grosero y maleducado, pero sabía con quién serlo y con quien no. Se sentía en deuda con esa chica por ayudar a alguien con quien no tenía más en común que compartir la carpa durante el día.

La chica se fue y Yuri miró la apertura de la tienda por donde desapareció.

—Es demasiado dulce —fue lo primero que dijo después de sacudir un poco la cabeza y comenzara a quitarse su ropa.

—Ya sabemos cómo va a terminar esto —le respondió Otabek.

Yuri asintió y trató de no pensar en eso. No importaba si eras buena persona o no, si el director tenía la mirada sobre ti, no había nada que pudieras hacer.

Se puso de rodillas al lado de la tina y Otabek tomó una cubeta, la llenó con agua y dejó que esta cayera sobre el cuerpo de Yuri, quien al inicio se estremeció por el cambio radical de temperatura.

Hubiera deseado que la tina fuera del tamaño suficiente para él sumergirse en ella, pero bastante reconfortante era sentir el calor del agua caer a chorros en su cuerpo como para aspirar a desear algo más.

Otabek pasó una esponja por el cuerpo. No tenía jabón, pero al menos con el agua servía para limpiar la suciedad.

Aprovechando que Yuri miraba el suelo en silencio, recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo del chico.

En el cuello tenía marcas moradas, producto de una boca que alguien, en contra del dueño de esa piel, besó a su antojo. Más abajo, llegaron a aparecer moretones, los cuales no debieron ser de besos, sino de golpes. La marca de sogas en las muñecas y los pies confirmaban todo.

La respiración de Otabek se aceleró debido al modo en que su garganta se quería cerrar. Sus manos temblaban por tratar de ocultar su enojo y sus ojos se enrojecían por la impotencia. No importaba cuántas veces viera ese mismo escenario, seguía ahogándolo una furia que nunca podría escaparse por saber que las consecuencias serían peores que las que en esos momentos limpiaba de la piel blanca de Yuri.

Nunca fue la molestia de que alguien lo tocara, sino que no podía con el hecho de que Yuri tuviera que vivir así, en gran medida, por su culpa.

—Te estás culpando de nuevo, Beka. Deja de hacerlo.

Salió de su ensimismamiento y retiró la esponja del cuerpo. Era inevitablemente transparente con Yuri.

—¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? —Aún así, trató de fingir que no era el caso.

—Todo.

Otabek se quedó pensando en esa palabra que no le dijo nada y a la vez sentía que le decía todo. Continuó limpiando el cuerpo de su amigo mientras este seguía mirando al piso sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

—Ya déjalo así. Hay manchas que simplemente no se van a quitar con nada.

Yuri se puso de pie lentamente. Ya podía al menos mantenerse en sus dos pies sin tambalearse tanto. Esa noche habían abusado de sus partes bajas más de lo que le gustaría recordar.

Otabek suspiró pesadamente y lanzó la esponja al agua. Tomó unas prendas gastadas pero amplias que le pasó a Yuri. Este comenzó a ponérselas. No eran la gran cosa, pero en esos momentos lo que Yuri más deseaba era estar cubierto.

El rubio se quedó mirando el suelo, pensativo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde que todo eso había comenzado? ¿Dos años ya? Hubo un momento en el que pensó que de nada servía contar el tiempo si todo los días se veían igual.

—Necesitas dormir.

La voz de Otabek le hizo cerrar los ojos y que una ligera sonrisa sincera cruzara por sus labios. De no ser por él, quizá y todo habría terminado hace mucho. Yuri había pensado en la muerte tantas veces…

—Tú también —le respondió, dándose media vuelta para verlo de frente. Otabek era un hombre fornido, tosco, nada grácil; aún así, no hubiera pedido a mejor persona para tener a su lado. Era alguien que lo podía envolver por completo al abrazarlo, que le transmitía su fuerza y determinación como si fuera una montaña imponente, que le daba más amor del que una persona como él merecía recibir.

Se estremeció un poco ante la última idea. Se conocían desde hace tanto tiempo que Otabek había presenciado todos sus momentos: los de júbilo, desesperación, emoción, ansiedad y desconsuelo. A veces temía que tanta cercanía lo pudiera poner en peligro, después de todo, él había nacido como un monstruo en aquel mundo donde la magia era una aberración.

Miró cómo el chico se acercaba a su cama, sentándose y dando unas pequeñas palmadas a su lado, invitándolo.

Yuri se estremeció. Hace demasiado tiempo que no dormía con él.

Independientemente de lo que su mente le pudiera decir, su cuerpo avanzó hasta quedar enfrente de él. Las rodillas de ambos chocaron, al igual que sus miradas.

Yuri levantó una de sus manos hasta llegar al cabello castaño. Deslizó los dedos por las hebras, acariciando. Otabek siempre le decía que su cabello era tieso, nada manejable, sin sentido. Yuri tenía mucho que decir en contra.

Se quedó tan ensimismado acariciando el cabello que abrió sus ojos entrecerrados cuando la mano de Otabek tocó la otra libre.

—¿En qué piensas? —Su voz sonaba adormilada.

—En nada en particular.

Le mintió, pero es que no podía dejar que ni siquiera la persona más importante de su vida supiera quién era él. ¿Y luego qué? Si era despreciado, se quitaría la vida ese mismo día.

—Ven.

Otabek lo tomó de la cintura y lo acercó. Yuri posó sus manos sobre los hombros de su amigo, dejándose caer encima de él en la cama, acercando sus rostros.

Se miraron sólo por un momento más, respirando acompasadamente.

Otabek tomó aire para hablar.

—¿Quieres que hoy…?

—No —lo interrumpió Yuri—. Hoy no. Los dos debemos descansar.

Sin embargo, se quedaron así un poco más, viéndose contradictorios con lo que decían.

El primero en desviar la mirada fue Otabek. Le dio la vuelta y lo colocó al lado suyo, aún cerca.

—Sólo nos quedan un par de horas —le dijo, cerrando los ojos—. Descuida, ya no hay nada que temer…

—…por hoy —completó la frase Yuri.

—Por hoy.

Ambos quedaron dormidos, sólo tomados de una mano. Si alguien entraba a despertarlos, no los juzgaría por dormir así. Nadie podía cuestionar el comportamiento de Yuri sabiendo las atrocidades a las que tenía que enfrentarse y que cualquiera ya hubiera enloquecido con ellas.

—¡Chicos!

Un joven entró a la tienda, encontrándose con Otabek y Yuri terminando de vestirse. Los dos voltearon a verlo, expectantes. Parecía ser que venía con noticias importantes.

—El director quiere vernos a todos ahora —les dijo, pero al no verlos reaccionar de inmediato, se desesperó—. ¡Ahora!

Los dos terminaron de vestirse rápidamente mientras el chico cerraba la cortina de la carpa para avisar a los demás. Yuri podía escuchar un gran ajetreo afuera. ¿Ahora qué idea descabellada tenía el dueño del circo?

Salieron rápidamente y se encaminaron hacia donde están los demás reunidos. Literalmente, todo el circo estaba ahí.

Sobre una tarima, el director carraspeó para llamar la atención de todos. Otabek y Yuri habían llegado justo a tiempo.

—Mis amigos, sé que falta poco para iniciar las labores de la mañana —comenzó a decir con una sonrisa carismática que muchos no pudieron tomar en serio—, pero saben que no los llamaría si no tuviera algo de vital importancia que decirles.

—Ojalá y sea que tiene una enfermedad terminal —susurró una mujer al lado de Yuri. Algunos rieron.

—Como bien saben, gracias al esfuerzo, disciplina y dedicación de todos nosotros, este circo ha ganado gran reputación por todo el continente europeo. Bélgica, Italia, Francia… No importa donde nos paremos, somos ovacionados por la facilidad con la que dejamos impresionado a nuestro público.

—Nos habla como colegas en la mañana y en la noche nos vende como ganado. —dijo en un tono un poco más alto un chico algo más grande que Yuri. Aún así, no se atrevió a que el director lo escuchara. Sólo los que estaban a su alrededor supieron de sus palabras.

—Pero ahora —continuó el director—, vengo a decirles algo que me llenó de alegría y me hizo saber que aún podemos llegar más y más lejos.

A pesar del odio que la mayoría le tenía al director, todos estaban expectantes escuchándolo. Tenían que admitirlo, el hombre sabía cómo convocar y mantener a su público atento. No por nada era el dueño del circo.

—Ayer en la noche recibí una invitación de alguien que en sus vacaciones vino a ver el espectáculo. Un hombre que ha decidido invertir lo necesario para que este circo sea conocido en todos los rincones del mundo.

Yuri estaba nervioso. Tenía idea de lo que iba a decir el director, pero esperaba que no fuera cierto.

—¡Nos iremos al nuevo mundo! ¡América nos espera!

Ahora nadie murmuró. Todas las voces se escuchaban a lo alto, emocionados, asustados, preocupados, esperanzados. Al final del día, todas esas sensaciones las provocaba el continente americano en cualquier europeo con una vaga aspiración de ser algo diferente al resto.

—Dejaremos estas viejas y anticuadas tierras. Sé que extrañarán el lugar donde nacieron, pero un nuevo mundo le espera al circo. Innovaremos, sabremos qué tiene esa tierra extravagante para ofrecernos y qué mejor lugar para hacerlo que la ciudad de Nueva York.

Las voces aumentaban en volumen. Todos hablaban con todos. Los únicos que estaban callados, viendo aún al director, eran Otabek, Yuri y alguno que otro que no podía dejarse llevar por tan coloridas palabras.

A Yuri no le impresionaba Estados Unidos porque sabía que el dinero hacía que la gente se comportara igual en todo el mundo. Lo sabía bien, no necesitaba de un nuevo lugar para confirmarlo.

Una mano tomó firmemente la suya. Volteó a ver a Otabek, quien lo miraba con preocupación.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, Beka —le dijo —. Seguiremos juntos.

Pero Otabek no le contestó inmediatamente. Fue cuando Yuri entendió que la mirada de preocupación era algo que él había visto de manera automática, dejándose llevar por la costumbre.

Había algo diferente en esos ojos marrones. Era algo que Yuri no veía desde hace años. Quizá desde que Otabek lo rescató de las calles.

Fue en ese momento que entendió lo que pasaba.

—No, Otabek…

—Puede ser nuestra oportunidad, Yura —le dijo, esforzándose por mantener la voz baja, pero delatándose con el fuerte agarre a la mano de Yuri—. Estados Unidos puede ser la respuesta. Tal vez ese es el lugar ideal para escapar. Ser libres.

El corazón de Yuri dio un brinco. Esa palabra la había escuchado muchas veces, tantas que prefirió ignorarla para no hacerse de falsas esperanzas. Aún así, su cuerpo lo traicionaba, seguía reaccionando de la misma forma que la primera vez que la escuchó.

Otabek parecía determinado. Tal vez y en ese país todo sería diferente. ¿Escapar podría ser algo posible?

—Mantén la mente fría, Beka —le advirtió, aunque sentía que en realidad se hablaba a sí mismo—. Hemos hablado de esto demasiadas veces.

—Yo te metí en esta pesadilla, Yuri —lo interrumpió. Su tono sonaba severo, pero aún determinado—, así que yo te sacaré de ella.

Yuri se quedó en silencio. Esa discusión no podían tenerla ahí, al aire libre.

Recordando al director, volteó a verlo. Un pinchazo atravesó su espalda cuando notó que había estado siendo observado por él. No le pudo sostener la mirada mucho tiempo. Miró a otro lado y soltó de inmediato la mano de Otabek.

El director sonrió. Tal vez Yuri buscaba ser discreto con sus emociones, pero el kazajo a un lado suyo no. Divertido, le sostuvo la mirada a Otabek, quien parecía querer matarlo con los ojos. Ambos dejaron a un lado todo para verse. Entre más fruncía el ceño Otabek, más sonreía el director. Inevitablemente, se carcajeó antes de dar media vuelta e irse. Tenía muchos preparativos que planear, y Yuri era uno de ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que la historia les esté gustando hasta ahora. Para quienes no lo sepan tengo facebook y un grupo de facebook. Los links están en mi perfil. A veces publico cosas, así que si quieren, pueden seguirme por ahí :3
> 
> Gracias por leer!


End file.
